Prior art garments use zippers for opening and closing the garment. The prior art fails to disclose garment halves that can be mixed and matched according to preference for color, surface ornamentation, or material. Prior art garment halves are not designed to be mixed and matched. Moreover, prior art garments fail to disclose a garment having a hood that can be unzipped and converted into a shawl collar. Prior art garments also lack a pouch inside the garment for storing an additional garment half.
What is needed is a garment design that allows the wearer to separate the garment into halves and mix and match these halves according to the wearer's preference for color, surface ornamentation, or material. Moreover, this garment design may further include a hood which can be folded and converted into a collar for certain situations where wearing a garment is inappropriate or disadvantageous.